


Guarding his Body

by Stariceling



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Kaiba abuses his technology for perverted things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the "Legendary Heroes" arc. Kaiba would like a little extra protection the next time he enters cyberspace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guarding his Body

“Don’t you have a dozen bodyguards that could be doing this for you?”

Honda was griping mostly just to have something to say. The hum and whir of machines in the windowless room Kaiba had shown him into was starting to get on his nerves. Kaiba hadn’t made any real attempt to break the ice, tapping away on a nearby computer terminal with his back to Honda.

No answer. Honda watched Kaiba’s back, looking him up and down as he waited impatiently. Kaiba had taken off his school jacket and left it draped over his chair. The more casual look of his plain white shirt actually suited him, much to Honda’s surprise. The flickering glow of the computer screen across his face made him look faintly unreal. It gave Honda the oddest urge to reach out and make sure he was still solid.

“Oi. If you’re just going to ignore me, I’m out of here.”

“Can’t you be a little more patient?” Kaiba finally spoke, though Honda hadn’t made any move to leave. “It’s not like I’ve asked you to do anything hard for me.”

“Yeah?” Honda crossed his arms behind his head. “You still haven’t explained why you need me to look after you while you’re playing with your VR thing.”

“I would have thought that was obvious.” Kaiba raised his head at last, but Honda found it difficult to read his expression in the dim light. “Recent. . . events have made it clear that I can’t trust my own bodyguards unless I’m watching them.”

Honda knew exactly which events he was referring to. It was only two weeks since Kaiba had gotten stuck in his own virtual reality world. True, Honda had been fighting to protect Kaiba’s comatose body then, but his friends had been in there too. Not that he wouldn’t protect Kaiba now that he was here, he just hadn’t expected Kaiba to actually trust in that fact.

“So what are you doing?”Honda lowered his arms as he followed Kaiba to the lone virtual reality pod set up in the room. “You’re not going to give me some emergency instructions?”

“Hm.” Kaiba climbed into the pod and lay down before apparently deciding Honda was worthy of sharing actual information with and continuing. “As much as I hate to take away from the experience, it seems that the player needs to be able to exit my world at any time. That’s all I’m testing today.”

Honda didn’t point out that saving or pausing a video game was really one of the first features Kaiba should have put in. “So what do I do if it doesn’t work? How do I bring you out?”

“It will work.”

“Then why am I even here? Hey!”

Honda didn’t get an answer because Kaiba had let the clear shell of the pod slide over him. Almost instantly he went limp, momentarily lost to the world. Honda watched his slack face for a moment. It was as if Kaiba had fallen asleep right there in front of him. He looked so calm, almost peaceful.

“So I’m your bodyguard, huh? I guess that’s kind of cool.” Honda mused, leaning on the plexiglass shell to peer at Kaiba’s slack face. He was still annoyed and just a tiny bit worried that Kaiba hadn’t told him what to do if something went wrong. If he was so sure that everything would go perfectly and he was only going to be out for a minute, why did he need to go to the trouble of dragging Honda here?

Realizing he was idly watching Kaiba’s face, Honda quickly looked up and around. There wasn’t much interesting to look at. The lights were dim, leaving deep shadows in the tangles of wires along the back wall. Lines of LED displays on Kaiba’s temporary casket stood out plainly in the dark. The two main computer screens cast a flickering light on the opposite wall, now they could no longer paint light and shadows on Kaiba’s face. Honda couldn’t help thinking it was like some bizarre brand of mood lighting.

One of the computer screens was showing what looked like a rough version of a forest, complete with a little virtual avatar of Kaiba decked out in armor. Honda watched the computer-Kaiba walk up and down for a minute, wondering if his virtual world really looked that flat when you were in it. Maybe this was just a simple test world Kaiba was using to work the bugs out.

Out of the corner of his eye, Honda could see the other screen scrolling data that didn’t make any particular sense to him. He kept his attention on the screen that pictured something he knew he could follow. As he watched, the computer image of Kaiba reached up, moving one hand over the air in front of him. Was this some kind of virtual spell-casting? Wasn’t he supposed to be coming out again right away? It almost looked like Kaiba had an invisible touch screen in front of him.

At that moment, the screen that had Kaiba on it flickered and froze. Honda jerked up in alarm when Kaiba’s computer avatar suddenly blipped out of existence. The words “Situation Terminated” scrolled across where he had been.

After a second of terror that Kaiba had managed to delete himself or something, the top of the pod swung up and back and Kaiba stirred. He made a faint noise of frustration, frown lines plainly evident as he sat up.

“Guess it went according to plan?”Honda wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh at himself or smack Kaiba in the head for freaking him out like that.

“Not at all,” Kaiba groaned.

Kaiba grabbed for the edge of the pod with one hand. He ran his other hand over his face, rubbing along the bridge of his nose as if to ward off a headache. He swayed dangerously as he tried to sit up

In an instant Honda was there, catching Kaiba before he could knock his head against the side of the pod. It was a completely instinctive action, and he was left with Kaiba’s head and shoulders cradled against him, with absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do next.

Kaiba groaned again, a wordless noise of misery this time. He was practically limp against Honda’s chest. No protests. No attempt to shove himself upright. No snide comments, even. That alone gave Honda the feeling that something was very wrong.

“Let’s get you out of there.”

It was all Honda could think of at the moment. It didn’t seem Kaiba was going to be getting out of the pod under his own power right then. Honda reached in, slipped one arm under Kaiba’s legs, and lifted Kaiba out in one smooth motion. He tried not to jostle Kaiba too badly when he did it, but he still felt Kaiba grab onto him.

Honda looked around, at a loss for what he was supposed to do. There was a couch situated in the shadows along one wall, which had to be better than leaving Kaiba in the pod or jostling him by carrying him around. Honda made a beeline for that.

There were a few scattered papers and folders piled on the couch, but Honda impatiently kicked them off. Once the couch was clear he knelt and laid Kaiba down with great care.

That done, Honda tried to stand back, only to find that Kaiba apparently had no intention of relaxing the death grip he had on his shirt. His eyes were closed tightly, so maybe he didn’t know he could let go now. . . ?

Honda could have disentangled himself by force, but he didn’t want to just pry Kaiba off. He cleared his throat nervously, unsure what he should do with Kaiba now.

“Do you need anything? Like maybe a doctor?”

“I’ll be fine. It’s just a side-effect.”

“The hell that’s a side-effect! That is not okay! And. . . and you could have warned me! You know you would have wacked your head if I hadn’t been standing close enough to catch you?”

“Hm. . .” Kaiba opened his eyes at last, and Honda was relieved when Kaiba seemed to have no trouble focusing on his face. “I was _trying_ to fix it.”

“You could have told me.” Honda shifted to put one arm under Kaiba’s head, supporting him. It was clear he wasn’t going anywhere just yet. “What’s wrong with you, anyway?”

“I’m just a little dizzy. It will pass.”

Honda got the feeling Kaiba was down-playing it, but he let that pass for now. If Kaiba wanted to be snippy about it and pretend nothing was wrong, fine. Honda would just focus on keeping him from falling off the couch.

After a moment of silence, which Honda privately put down as sulking, Kaiba spoke up again. “It’s too hot in here.”

It wasn’t really hot. The air conditioner was going to keep the computer equipment cool, but maybe this was just Kaiba complaining about Honda’s body heat. Not that he had made any move to push Honda off, or even let go.

“What do you want me to do, fan you?”

“Since you mentioned it, a breeze would be nice.”

“The air conditioner’s already making a breeze.” Honda got the distinct feeling that Kaiba had to be recovering. He used his free hand to unbutton Kaiba’s shirt, opening it. He had no intention of fanning Kaiba, but he did feel a certain obligation to be sure he wasn’t too uncomfortable when he was acting that helpless.

“That’s much better,” Kaiba murmured, without a trace of sarcasm.

Honda felt strangely gratified by that. Kaiba could be a pain in the ass sometimes, maybe even most of the time, but he could be sincere sometimes, too. Light from the two computer screens made faint flickering pictures across the plane of Kaiba’s stomach. His head lolled back trustingly against Honda’s arm. In that position, Kaiba looked unexpectedly sexy. The light and shadow at the curve of his throat and across his chest and stomach made Honda want to touch.

Skin that could have been taunt silk in that low light all but begged Honda to stroke it. He swallowed hard, fighting down that insane urge. The way Kaiba was still holding on to him made it even harder to ignore. Everything about his posture was open, trusting, even accepting. Honda had never seen him so vulnerable.

To make matters worse, Kaiba had started to touch _him_. One hand had finally released its death grip to lazily explore Honda’s chest through his shirt. Kaiba couldn’t be aware he was doing it. He definitely couldn’t be aware of how it felt to Honda, like a silent invitation to break down and touch back.

Just when Honda thought he was about to go mad, Kaiba let out an expansive sigh. He paused with his wandering hand flat in the middle of Honda’s chest, looking distinctly annoyed.

“What, exactly, do I have to do to get your attention?”

“Huh?” Was all Honda could manage to reply with. His brain had run down just from not giving in to the growing desire to get his hands on Kaiba.

“That’s it,” Kaiba growled, “Come here.”

With that he had both arms locked around Honda’s neck, and before Honda could pull back in surprise he was having a demanding kiss forced on him. It was instinct to rise to the fight. Honda found himself kissing Kaiba back with all of the fierce, pent-up desire that had been slowly building.

Even when they broke the kiss Kaiba didn’t back off. He stayed nose-to-nose with Honda, so close that their lips would brush, sending shivers through Honda’s whole body, as they panted for breath. Honda was aware he was breathing in Kaiba’s breath, but even oxygen didn’t seem to be an important enough reason to move away.

“I guess you’re feeling better,” Honda managed. “Not dizzy,” he suggested. He was feeling a little dizzy himself, between the kiss they had just shared and the rising urge to pin Kaiba to the couch and kiss him again.

“Yeah. You wasted it.”

Kaiba’s tongue flicked out and into Honda’s open mouth. Not even a proper kiss at all, just sudden and wet and perfect to spark Honda into surging forward and sealing their mouths together again. Honda trust his tongue into Kaiba’s mouth to return the favor, teasing it along the sensitive roof of Kaiba’s mouth until he felt Kaiba shudder in his arms.

“And after I put myself through that again for you,” Kaiba continued, once he’d drawn back enough to manage speech.

“What?” To his own surprise, Honda found he wasn’t too dazed to piece together what Kaiba was talking about. “You did that on purpose? Why the hell would you do that on purpose!?”

“Are you an idiot?”

“No, because you’re the idiot right now!”

“Idiot,” Kaiba shot back. “I know when you watch me like you want to touch me. But every time I try to start anything you back off again.”

“What, so you wanted me to take advantage of you?” So when Kaiba had seemed so inviting, it hadn’t been an accident. He really had been silently begging Honda to touch him after all? “You couldn’t just ask like a normal person?”

Kaiba tilted his chin up, proud and angry all at once. Apparently asking was beneath him. He tried to stand, pushing on Honda’s shoulder to get him out of the way, but Honda was a lot madder and in no mood to budge.

There was no way Honda was going to let it go at that. He got one arm around Kaiba’s waist and forced him back onto the couch, pinning him with his whole body the way he had been longing to do.

“I can still take advantage of you, you know.”

Kaiba’s breathing quickened when Honda pinned him. He shifted slightly, then squirmed to test Honda’s grip, but there was no sign of fear in him.

“Try me,” Kaiba challenged.

It was all the invitation Honda needed. He caught Kaiba’s mouth in a hard kiss, silencing him while he ran his hands over the bare skin that had been taunting him. Since Kaiba had apparently gone to so much trouble to set the stage, Honda thought it was only fair to enjoy as much of their game as he could.


End file.
